The Chronicles of Avery Chetwynde
by Kylos1337
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the story, all rights to Michael Scott as well as some of the characters. However, this story doesn't revolve around the main characters of the books. The main character does belong to me.


23rd February 1408

I believe I'll start this journal now, I might go insane if I don't. I'm only 18 and yet I feel like I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. 10 years ago, when I was but 8 years old I was inducted into a secret organization by my parents called the Slayer Society. A society made in order to hunt down and destroy that which it deems unnatural. On the eve of my 10th year of being in the Slayer Society, I was sent on my first solo mission to hunt and kill a vampire. That was over a year ago, so let me tell you how this all began.

15th June, 1407

Blood splattered on the wall behind the now fatally wounded vampire. I held my silver tipped stake in the vampire's chest, slowly pushing in making his death as slow as I could, I was raised to hate these beings. So, I poured all my hatred and anger into my hands willing them not to slip on the bloody stake. I felt a prick in my head, a thought that wasn't mine…. but was. The smell of vinegar was in the air I found it odd, but not enough to question it. The thought stabbed its way into my head, 'What would it be like, to be one of them? To be a vampire?' I tried to shake the thought but couldn't. The vampire in my grasp smiled a smug smile. I pushed the stake painfully into him but making sure to keep him alive, I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Is it possible to turn someone like me into what you are?"

The vampire let out a raspy laugh and coughed up blood and said, "Of course I can boy, but first you need to pull the stake from my chest." I felt the thought of pulling the stake stab into my brain and the scent of vinegar grew stronger. I shook the thought out, knowing it would be an absolute stupid thing to do. I didn't know what he was doing, but I wasn't going to let him play me.

"I don't trust you," I said. "just tell me what you need me to do."

The vampire smiled again and said, "Bring your forearm closer, I swear I won't drain you." the vampire opened his mouth and let his teeth elongate and waited.

I looked at him hesitantly and brought my left forearm up to his mouth. His fangs sunk in immediately, and I felt a twinge of pain. Then my arm, no, my veins felt as if they were on fire. I struggled, but kept my grip and stayed my ground. I let out a shout of anger and anguish as I held him there, knowing if I were to let go he'd lash out and kill me. I took the pain with as much stride as I could, suddenly my eyesight had enhanced. I could see the reflection of myself clearly in the clouding eyes of the vampire. I could also hear the mice in the walls 2 floors below us, scurrying around looking for food. I could feel the blood so slippery, yet the hardness of the stake in my hand. I could even taste the dust motes in the air, with the taint of blood. I was extremely thankful for the dimness of the night because even the strands of light from a broken window was near excruciating.

"What is happening to me?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse in my throat.

"You are now like me," he said through blood. "you are now vampire, immortal and cursed." he then began to laugh even though blood was trickling down the sides of his mouth. "But don't worry, I'll show you the way to use what you have awakened," he then leaned in and said, "your aura."

I gave him a quizzical look and knew that he would not help me, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. Vampires didn't help people like me, even if now I was like him. Still, I slowly released the stake and took a couple steps back, not taking it out of his chest. "I never introduced myself," I said quickly. He looked up with a snarl and almost said something, but I didn't give him the chance. Before he could make a sound, I spun and roundhouse kicked the stake through the vampire's chest, turning him to a pile of ash. "The name is Avery."

After he had dissolved into ash, the smell of saltwater engulfed me and my body was covered by a deep blue essence. It took me by surprise and I felt like my blood was on fire, after a moment I collapsed from the pain and laid in the ash. I passed out thinking that it was all over, but little did I know that my world wasn't over, it was getting much bigger. Too big.


End file.
